The Demons
by SaturnDeath-Battousai-02
Summary: This is a RkYYHocc fic. With me and my friends are demons and meet the YYH gang and some of the RK gang!


SD-B-02: Ohayo gozaimuasu, konnichiwa or konbanwa (Goon morning, good afternoon or good evening) and welcome to the First chapter of mgets an angry look from Ohkami I mean our fic   
  
Youko: they don't own the show or me  
  
SD-B-02: Where's Kenshin?  
  
Youko: …  
  
MO: don't know  
  
SD-B-02: Wahh  
  
MO: on with the fic  
  
Three weeks after the dark tournament/  
  
With Koenma  
  
"GEORGE GET ME THE SD TEAM NOW!!!" Koenma yelled out at a blue ogre to call the SD team. So George just called and told Botan (sp?) to tell the SD team to come the Koenma's office.  
  
"What do you what toddler?" Yusuke said amusingly. "I'M NOT………grrrrrrrrrrrrr" Koenma growled out. "I need you and the others to transfer to this school," Koenma started and on the screen appeared a school that had a wolf on the nameplate, "This is Cerdercrest Middle School (SD-B-02: This is a real school in Marysville, Washington USA)." He finished "And why do we have to go to a new school, Koenma?" Kurama asked. "Because your mission is there, well goes there" Koenma said back. "And Hiei WILL be going to." He finished. "What!" Hiei yelled furiously at the kid. "Hiei the mission is to seek and destroy a very powerful demon. The she demon, witch we currently do not have the name to, is the one to find. Once you find her, bring her here to me, got it?" the toddler explained to the SD group. A "got it", "yes sir" and an "hn" was the answers.  
  
The enrollment at Cerdercrest/  
  
" Welcome to Cerdercrest Middle School, are you the new students?" Mrs. King, the secretary of the school, asked. "Yes, we are the new students." The red head replied. "All right, here are your schedules for this last semester. I'll also get a student to show you around too." Mrs. King said. "Mrs. King, here's my athlete packet for track and softball." A 13 year-old girl, with shoulder length hazel brown and hazel eyes. She was wearing hip-huger jeans with a black shirt saying 'BOYS' on it. " Thank you Nikki, Nikki I would like you to escort the new students around please and who's your first period teacher?" Mrs. King half said half asked. " o.k. I can do that and it's Mr. Davis, Math." Nikki replied." Come on and I'll show you around." She said to the boys.  
  
Out in the hall/   
  
" O.K. My name is Nikki Smith and can I see your schedules, please." Nikki asked nicely to the boys. "Sure." The black silted back hair boy said for the other boys.  
  
M. Shuichi: 1 Math Davis, 2 PE Dewitt, 3 Sci Schmitz, 4 Hec. Vaughan, 5 Eg. McAnaw, and 6 SS Knight…U. Yuske (sp?): 1 math Davis, 2 PE Pierce, 3 Sci Schmitz, 4 Art Reich, 5 Eg. McAnaw, and 6 SS Knight… K. Kazuma (sp?): 1 math Davis, 2 PE Pierce, 3 Sci Schmitz, 4 Art Reich, 5 Eg. McAnaw, and 6 SS Knight …J. Hiei: 1 maths Davis, 2 PE Dewitt, 3 Sci Schmitz, 4 Hec. Vaughan, 5 Eg. McAnaw, and 6 SS Knight  
  
" Ok guys, you have mostly the same teachers as me. Besind you, Yuske and Kazuma, you have a different 2nd and 4th period teachers then me but mainly just follow me around, Ok." Nikki said happily. "Oh yah and there's a talent show coming up, if you would like to join it." She finished.   
  
Nikki's POV   
  
' Hmmm the short one's a fire demon, the pinkish red head is a fimler fox demon and the two humans with high spirit energy.' " Morin' Mr. Davis we have four new students. Their names are Shuichi M.; Yuske U.; Kazuma K.; and Hiei J." I told him as I was pointing out to them by name.  
  
At 3rd lunch/  
  
"Hi peeps!" I yelled to my friends as my new friends where with me. "Hi Neko how are you?" the guy named Colin but we call him Chibi Inu said. "Good, oh and these people are Shuichi M.; Yuske U.; Kazuma K.; and Hiei J." I said to my people. Brandy, or as we call her, Kitsune jumped up and ran over to Shuichi. " Hi big Brother Youko!" She yelled out loud, at that time I dropped my food back to the placit plate and started to growl. I was trying to hold it in but the angry growling started to come out to be heard. So I buried my face in Satoshi's shoulder. " Look Kitsune you made her growl again, now Inu-Yasha and Seshemaru (sp?) Would try to kill you again for that." She said trying desperately to calm me.  
  
End of pov and now on Shuichi's pov/   
  
Lunch came around. We were fallowing Nikki to the commons to eat lunch.  
  
"Hi peeps!" She yelled over the kids in the commons. " Hi Neko how are you?" This shorthaired boy asked. Neko… What? Is it her nickname? Or is she my past mate that died? "Good, oh and these people are Shuichi M.; Yuske U.; Kazuma K.; and Hiei J." I heard her say. Then this girl with long blond hair jumped up and hugged me. "Hi big brother Youko!" she yelled out loud. What dose she know! Thud I heard food hitting a plate and an angry growl was heard. " Look Kitsune you made her growl again, now Inu-Yasha and Seshemaru (sp?) Would try to kill you again for that." A short length haired girl said. I saw this long blood red hair boy come up with a X-shaped scar on his left cheek. He come over and hugs Nikki. Who is he?  
  
3rd pov   
  
The red head came and hugged the growling girl, known as Neko (calling her by neko) "Neko what's wrong, honey?" he asked softly. "Grrrrrr… You…ko." Neko growled out with pure hate of him. Shuichi and the others guys where in a state of shock when neko said that. Kitsune looked up at Shuichi. "Come with me to talk, Shuichi. Hiei." Kitsune said softly so neko or the red head could hear. Kitsune dragged Hiei and Shuichi away from them with a girl with long red hair and wears glasses we call lil'washu. "Long time no see brother, Yuki misses you" Washu said to Hiei. "Washu?" he asked puzzled. "Yes" she answered.   
  
With Shuichi and Kitsune…  
  
"I know your Youko Kurama and my brother, Shuichi (A/N: I'm spelling Shuichi to much I can spell it without looking.)." Kitsune said happily. "Come after school at the flag pole and we'll talk, all of us." She said to him. "Um ok, one question." Shuichi said with questionly eyes. "What?" kitsune asked. "Um… who is the red head guy hugging Nikki?" Shuichi asked, jeously looking at the red head hugging Neko/Nikki. "That's her boyfriend, Kenshin. You may have seen him in most of your classes." She walked off to the table were we all sat.  
  
After SchoolBefore the time of the talent show  
  
"Ok… were here, where are they?" Yuske asked himself and the others. Then a hissing sound came out of nowhere. Neko pounced Yuske to the ground, then he grabbed her and throw her off of him. Neko landed on her feet, 3 feet in front of her demon friends.  
  
The SD team looked at the group of people… Err…demons. From the right… A female, tall short golden-brown hair and light colored eyes. The female had a silver tail that went around her right shoulder, a blue moon on her forehead and two red strips on each cheek. On the left of her was a male with silver rougty hair and gray eyes. He also had two cute little dog-ears and a tail. Silver. On his left, is another female with long silver hair, gold eyes and fox ear on top of her head and a fox tail. On her left was a male with long red hair and a X-shaped scar on his cheek, pointed dragon ears read/gold eyes and had big black dragon wing pined on his muscular back. On his left was a reddish-pink haired female with blue colored eyes, pointed ears like an elf and feathered black wing with reddish-pink tips. On that person's left was a black haired wolf demon, which had a black tail and ears and silver eyes.   
  
The last demon is a female with shoulder length black hair with red tips on each layer, golden-silver eyes and a black cattail with the red tips and the ears with the same coloration.   
  
Should I go on?  
  
Ok   
  
The cat demon looked up at her target. She hissed again, till the long, silver haired girl said something "Stand down Neko!" She yelled to the cat named Neko. A gasp was heard. The gasp was from, no one other then… Shuichi. Him and the others where in fighting stands. (A/N: the demons are all wearing black clothing) " Do not tell me to stand down, Kitsune. You know I never do." Neko hissed out to her sister-in-law. Out from her spot she disappeared and tackled Shuichi knocking him down, clawing his chest before he peeled her off of him. When doing that a silvery flash was sent and he became Youko Kurama. Neko was about to tackle Youko again but found it impossible because the red head male held her back. "Calm down, Neko, sweetie. We need to go to the show now." He whispered to Neko. "Aright you win." Neko sighed in defeat. They, the demons, disappeared and left the SD team standing they're looking confused and left one PO-ed Youko behind. ' No One and I Mean NO ONE DOSE THAT TO MY MATE!!!!' Youko yelled out in his mind. Youko turned back to Shuichi and they left to the talent show.  
  
The show/  
  
"… Next up is Nikki Smith and Kenshin Himura and they will be singing to us tonight1" said the teacher that was hosting the show.  
  
(If you have the song/ CD listen to it while they are singing, it's Evanescence 'Being Me To Life' oh and N. is for Nikki and k. is for Kenshin.)  
  
Music begins…  
  
N-How can you see in to my eyes, like doors,  
  
Leading you down in to my core,  
  
Where I've became so numb, without a soul,  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home,  
  
K-Wake me up,  
  
N-Wake me up inside,  
  
K-I can't wake up,  
  
N-Wake me up inside,  
  
K- Save me,  
  
N-Call my name and save me from the dark,  
  
K-Wake me up,  
  
N-Bid my blood to run,   
  
K-Can't wake up,  
  
N- before I come undone,  
  
K-Save me,  
  
N-Save me from the nothing I've became,  
  
N- Now that I know what I'm without,  
  
You can't just leave me,  
  
Breath into me and me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
K-Wake me up,  
  
N-Wake me up inside,  
  
K-I can't wake up,  
  
N-Wake me up inside,  
  
K- Save me,  
  
N-Call my name and save me from the dark,  
  
K-Wake me up,  
  
N-Bid my blood to run,   
  
K-Can't wake up,  
  
N- before I come undone,  
  
K-Save me,  
  
N-Save me from the nothing I've became,  
  
N-Bring my to life  
  
N-Frozen inside without your touch, without your love,   
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead,  
  
K-All this time I can't believe I couldn't see,  
  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me,  
  
N-I've be sleeping a thousand years it seems,  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything,  
  
K-Without a thought, without a voice, without soul,  
  
N-Don't let me die here,  
  
K- There must be something more,  
  
N-Bring me to life,   
  
K-Wake me up,  
  
N-Wake me up inside,  
  
K-I can't wake up,  
  
N-Wake me up inside,  
  
K- Save me,  
  
N-Call my name and save me from the dark,  
  
K-Wake me up,  
  
N-Bid my blood to run,   
  
K-Can't wake up,  
  
N- before I come undone,  
  
K-Save me,  
  
N-Save me from the nothing I've became,  
  
N-Bring me to life!  
  
… Done  
  
SD-B-02: if you likes this please review, I wrote the whole song out and my hands are killing me!  
  
Please people give me support by reviwing! 


End file.
